


Jenny Vs. Luci

by AuroraDefae



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets a message to appear as a witness at a big universe court case. He then takes his TARDIS there to discover that the accused is none other then Jenny. The crime? The 'accidental' demolition of the home planet of the Luci.<br/>As the Doctor time travels to try to clear Jenny's name, he discovers his actions may have led to it. As he considers taking Jenny and running, the truth of his action comes out and he comes into trial for all of his actions. It is only though a surprising secret of Jenny's that the Doctor escapes eternity sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The curse of his backwards life was that he knew the cause after the effect, and thus he knew there was no rescue for Clara, who had been kidnapped by daleks, where he knew she would end up as the dalek genius who helped him escape the asylum all those years ago. He morosely pulled levers and swirled some of the gears, wanting to get away, to forget. As the TARDIS groaned and thundered around him, his sonic screwdriver gave a buzz. Holding onto the railing with one hand, he hurriedly dug out his pad of physic paper to read "Come immediately to the Great Court of the Lower Galaxies to act as witness to the case of Jenny versus Luci."

****

_Oh._

****

_Jenny was a popular name, but if she was alive...._

****

The Doctor shook of his depression and leapt around the counsel, shouting out where he wanted to go to the TARDIS, urging her to move as fast as she could. With one last boom of thunder, she landed and the Doctor ran to the door, flinging them open.

****

One of the new humans, the people he had healed in New New New New New New New New New York, stood plastered in shock on the wall across the room, covering his ears as the TARDIS quieted down. The Doctor leapt out and over to him, partially picking him up by his shoulders in his excitement. "I have one question. One very, very, very important question. Where. Is. Jenny."

****

The man just stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, "If you would kindly put me down, I will show you where she is being held."

****

"Oh. Sorry about that," said the Doctor as he set down the man quickly, who brushed himself off before starting down a hallway. Hurrying after the man, he asked, "What is she being held for...." the Doctor trailed off, not seeing a name tag.

****

"Deil. But she supposedly blew up the home planet of the Luci peoples."

****

_She blew up a planet?_

****

Soon, the Doctor still mulling over the fact that his daughter had blown up a planet, he and Deil passed through a series of Judoon guards to come to a glass cell. The Doctor timidly walked forward to look in, Deil respectfully stepping back into the passage outside.

****

The young woman inside turned with a snarky protest that died on her lips as she saw him, instead turning to a smile. The Doctor tried to not smile back, trying with all his willpower to be a dad, and he focused on her hair as he unsuccessfully formed his rebuke.

 

“Jenny....you dyed a pink stripe in your hair. What possessed you to do that?”

****

She just nervously laughed, smiling widely before saying, “Hello to you too dad.”

****

Crossing his arms and pointing a finger at her, he replied, “Don’t ‘hi dad’ me. What is this about a planet? And don’t think of lying Jenny.”

****

“I didn’t do it. My ship was just nearby. I swear. Do you believe me?”

****

The Doctor felt his hearts melt as she looked at him expectantly. He sighed before replying, “Yes, I do. So how have you been my not-dead daughter?” He pronounced the last word slowly, relishing it. How long it had been since he had said that. A smile tugged on his lips as she laughed again, holding her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut.

****

“Oh, saving people, a lot of running. The usual.”

****

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but that was when one of the judoon guards came in and told him he had exceeded visiting time. With one last shout over his shoulder, he told Jenny, “I’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise; cross my hearts. Stay here, okay? No dying and running off.”

****

She pretended to roll her eyes, yelling back to him, “Aye, aye father.” Then the doors to the holding cells clanged shut, and they were cut off from each other. He sighed. _What a mess._

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor slowly sat down on the stairs as he rubbed his eyes. How was he going to work Jenny out of this mess? He didn't want to lose her again. A bit of a grin and a somewhat grumble came out as he hauled himself up from the stairs, walking the short distance to the console, realizing he was going to have to break River out of jail. He checked his hair in the dark screen of the monitor, trying to smooth a cowlick before pulling the levers and gears that would take him to where his wife was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

River sighed, fingering the hemline of her dress as she considered breaking out again. It had been exactly six months and five days since the Doctor had last come and broken the dreadful monotony of her life in the jail cell. She jumped and partially pulled a thread out of her dress as she heard the distinctive vworp-vworp of the TARDIS. The alarm raised, and she hurriedly checked her appearance before the Doctor came over. Even though his smile was creating an excellent mask of happiness, she could tell he was worried about something, fiddling with his screwdriver as he unlocked the door. "Hello River. I need major help. Come on," he finished quickly, offering her his hand before breaking into a run towards the TARDIS.

****

He shouted at the TARDIS as he ran in, and some of the levers turned as he ran to the console. River just vaguely grabbed onto a railing as she stared at the new TARDIS. Gallifreyan carved into shiny metal spun around the top of the console, and lights flashed as it rumbled.

****

The Doctor partially fell down into the bench by one of the control panels, and she worked her way over to him. "What's wrong Sweetie?" She asked him, kissing him lightly on his head.

****

"You remember Donna and Martha, right? On one of my trips, we landed on a new planet where DNA was spliced, and my DNA created a teenage girl, whom Donna named Jenny. One of the humans s..sh..shot her, and I thought she had died. My newest companion- you didn't meet her- had just got kidnapped by daleks when I got a message to go to the Great Court of the Lower Galaxies, where Jenny is being held for a crime she supposedly didn't commit." He took her hand, sending little shivers up her spine, looking up at her and saying, "I need your help to prove she's innocent. I don't want to lose her again."

****

With some willpower, River shook of the Doctor's hand and headed to the console, the various switches, gears, and levers complying instantly to her touch. She looked over her shoulder at her Doctor, smiling at him and calling, "I want to meet her before I help you, Sweetie."

  
He just got up smiling, though his forehead was still wrinkled with worry, and he joined her at the console. She batted him away with a laugh, saying, "Do we want to go to where we want to go, or to a random place? Let me control the TARDIS!"


End file.
